


I Thought I Knew You (I Do Now)

by Kayim



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(or five things Foggy has since learned about his best friend)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Thought I Knew You (I Do Now)

**Author's Note:**

> It's been more than a year since I wrote any fanfic at all. There haven't been many TV shows that inspired me as much as this one has.

1.  
For years Foggy had prided himself on being a good - no, great - liar. From the tiny white lies that slipped from his lips without conscious thought ( _don't worry about it, Matty, she wasn't even that attractive_ ) to huge soul-eating ones that stuck in his throat as he tried to speak ( _as if I'd be interested in you, Matty, even if I wasn't straight_ ). He firmly believed he’d got away with all of them.

Except he didn't. He knows that now. Not a single one.

 

2.  
He'd always known that Matt "saw" more than most people did. He just never understood how. He remembers creeping into the dorm room one night after a rather unsuccessful date with Charlotte from across the hall. He'll absolutely positively deny that he'd been crying, but even if he had, he'd felt confident his _completely blind_ roommate wouldn't be able to tell. 

Of course that was when Matt had sat up in his bed, thrown a box of tissues at him (with that unerring accuracy that should have been a clue as well) and told him that Charlotte wasn't good enough for him anyway. 

He's since seen Matt throw a steak knife into a man's hand from 50 feet away. The box of tissues doesn't seem quite so impressive any more.

 

3.  
"You doing some kind of mystical rain dance?" Foggy asked every time they got drunk (and really, thinking back, was Matt even ever more than slightly tipsy?) and Matt insisted they walk around in the hammering rain. They'd always end up soaked though to the bone, Foggy's hair plastered to his face, and Matt's arm linked through his. The thing he remembers best about those occasions are the way Matt used to smile at him - as though he could see something special in Foggy. 

He understands now, sort of. Something to do with the rain and sonar and Matt being able to see through the fire. The wet clothes seem kind of irrelevant now, but he still wonders exactly what Matt saw on his face those days. 

 

4.  
"I'm too much like him," Matt had slurred one night after a little too much cheap whiskey. "Got the Devil in me."

At the time, Foggy hadn't even tried to understand. He'd gathered that Matt was talking about his dad - that much was obvious - but he'd assumed the talk about the devil was hyperbole. He'd nodded, patted Matt on the shoulder, and fallen asleep on the floor next to him. 

He's seen Matt (or rather Daredevil, he still can't always come to terms with them being the same person) fight now and he thinks he understands a little better about what he meant that day. And Foggy will never admit out loud how much it terrifies him. 

 

5.  
When Matt had first told him that he planned to practice in Hell's Kitchen, Foggy had laughed. The Kitchen needed a lot more help than two inexperienced attorneys, he'd argued. 

But Matt had been insistent, and Foggy had quickly realized that he had one of two choices: Stay in Hell's Kitchen with Matt, or go anywhere else without him. 

It was a simple decision, even if Foggy didn't quite agree with Matt's seemingly impossible dream. 

The day they put Fisk away, Foggy woke up. This, right here, with the legal system, and Karen, and the corrupt police department, and Daredevil himself, was exactly what Matt had meant.

He'd made the right decision that day, even if he hadn't understood it. And as he helps Clare patch Matt up one more time, he knows that - despite everything - he wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world. 

Or with anyone else.


End file.
